


Drink Up

by ChelseaJay



Series: 26 Twilight Wolf Pack Drabbles [6]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaJay/pseuds/ChelseaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 6 of the 26.</p><p>Tylenol, Bar, Bella</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hurt/Comfort (Possibly I guess. Don't quote me on that.)

“Can you believe that— that,” Bella snapped her fingers in frustration as she tried to figure out an appropriate insult for Edward in her drunken haze. “That arrogant dickhead!” She raged, motioning for the bartender to pour her another shot.

Leah rolled her eyes at the woman before glaring at the bartender then returning her attention to the former.

“Do you _really_ think you need another shot, Bella?” Leah asked taking the shot away and downing it before Bella could snatch it back.

“Did **he** really need to come to my job and say what he said? Fuck the treaty. Why the hell was he even here? It's been 5 years since he abandoned me in the woods and he has the nerve to come back then demand that I leave my family behind to runaway with him! Hell no. I wish I had a lighter, I would have lit that fucker up and stomped on his ashes.” She ranted, pounding her fist on the bar in anger.

Leah laughed at the imagery as Bella continued on, mimicking the asshole in question. “Isabella, my love, I am willing to forgive you for your indiscretions if you leave with me now. We have time. I can take you away from those beast that have forced you to live on the reservation. If I had known they'd shifted I would have taken you with me. Please forgive me. Blah, blah blah. Pussy.”

She glared at the glass as if it had offended her by not refilling itself. Leah sighed and asked the bartender for a bottle of water as she sensed her pack mate near.

“Come on, Bella.” She coaxed the woman. “Let's get you sobered up. I can't have you throwing up on the way home. You know you get motion sickness when you're drunk. Besides, Paul is almost here. You really think he'll be happy to see that you let the leech get to you this? No.” Leah grabbed the water the bartender had supplied, opened it then thrust it in the other woman's face. “Now take this. Paul should have the Tylenol with him.”

As if she'd summoned him, Paul waltzed through the door and headed directly for them. Settling down next to Bella, he pulled her into his lap and slipped his hand into his pocket to get the small package of pills.

“Here, take these. You'll need it for later.” He said shoving them into her hands, then turning to glare at Leah. “What could have possibly been so upsetting that Bella here decided to drink damn near the whole bar?”

Leah grimaced and turned her head. “Well you see—”

Bella cut her off, “That pasty ass bloodsucking tick showed up at work. I almost set him on fire, luckily Leah showed up and temporarily disposed of the problem but I'd prefer if he was dead all together. Fucking leech.”

Paul stared at Bella with wide eyes as she ranted then smirked.

“I guess I know never to get on your bad side. But I've got to say... I like this side of you Swan. You should show it more often.” He whispered in her ear.

Bella giggled, rolling her eyes.

“Whatever,” she said finally taking a sip of the water. “Let's forget about him though. I've got something way better.”

Leah and Paul both grinned as Bella swallowed the pills. Maybe the day wouldn't turn out so bad after all.


End file.
